1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a tapered hollow plug closed at one end and adapted to be inserted within a circular opening formed in a side wall portion of a flexible irrigation lay flat pipe for plugging that opening. The opposite ends of the plug include radially outwardly projecting circumferential flanges and the open, large diameter end of the plug and the flange supported therefrom are of radially inwardly deflectable whereby the large diameter end of the plug may be inserted inwardly through the lay flat pipe opening and thereafter released for return to its original shape in a manner plugging the opening, the large diameter end flange preventing outward expulsion of the plug from the opening and the closed smaller diameter end flange being provided to prevent lower than atmospheric pressure within the pipe from causing the plug to be displaced inwardly through the lay pipe opening into the pipe, as would be the case if the smaller diameter end circumferential flange was not provided.
2. Description of Related Art
Various different plugs for openings heretofore have been provided and it is the present practice in the irrigation lay flat pipe art to plug a circular opening within the side of a lay flat irrigation pipe by utilizing a tapered hollow plug closed at its small diameter end by an end wall and provided with a radially outwardly projecting circumferential flange on its open large diameter end. The plugs conventionally used in this manner comprise readily and inexpensively available thread protector plugs commonally telescoped over the threaded ends of prethreaded pipe sections being stored or shipped. These readily available plugs are manufactured in large numbers and are available in many areas. Accordingly, they are a welcome product for farmers to use in temporarily plugging side openings in irrigation lay flat pipes.